Kazane Aoba
}} Kazane Aoba (青葉 風音, Aoba Kazane) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She previously resided in Room 309 before being promoted to the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Kazane officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Chugoku's Hiroshima Branch. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Kazane is a young teenage girl. She has long light brown hair, routinely tied up into a high ponytail. According to guesswork by Nozomi (and reading her empathetic ponytail), Kazane's bust size stands at a C-cup Personality Just like Sayaka Miyata, she is a quiet girl. However, she is more diffident and completely shy to speak with others. She tends to contact her sister, asking for advice. Sometime after hanging around with her roommates, especially thanks to Nozomi Kaminashi, she gained some confidence. When she is upset, her tone changes roughly. She speaks in Hiroshima dialect. Her ponytail is highly expressive at times, and occasionally twitches in response to her emotions. Background Kazane came from Hiroshima Prefecture. During her time at her previous school, Kazane was very shy to share her thoughts due to her accent. As a result, she was shunned away by her friends. Right after entering Setouchi Keijo Training School, the first ranked examinee from the Elite Class, Mio Kusakai, approached and tried to talk with her. However, Kazane ran away, thus Mio stated that she loved her shyness.Chapter 54, pages 6-7 Plot Sweet Room Arc Kazane was first seen in Room 309 alongside Non Toyoguchi. While Non greeted Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata that joined into their room, she only mentioned her name slightly and continued reading the magazine. Nozomi approached her and asked what was she reading to. Kazane became embarrassed while Nozomi accidentally ripped off her magazine. Kazane was angered and started to speak roughly.Chapter 36, pages 10-17 On the first day of school, right after the physical training, Kazane and her roommates went to the cafeteria. Nozomi then offered the soy sauce, but Kazane shy away.Chapter 37, pages 1-9 Eight days later, Nozomi was able to get along with Non, but she was still unable to talk with Kazane. On the other hand, Kazane immediately left the room and went to contact her sister. The next day, Kazane and her roommates participated in the "Hip-Toss" training routine, but they were troubled since the wind affected the ball and changed the landing spot. Shortly after, Nozomi bumped into Kazane while groping her breast. Sayaka then realized that the point of this training was to test their teamwork.Chapter 38, pages 10-19 Later that night, Kazane went to call her sister again. The next day, their teacher, Hitomi Hokuto promised to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji. Nozomi then realized that Kazane has the ability to predict the wind, and where the landing spot of the ball would be, prompting Nozomi to ask her to be their leader. However, Kazane shy away and hiding behind a tree. Later, they went to the cafeteria, while Nozomi started approaching Kazane. Later that night, Kazane was pissed off and decided to contact her sister once more. Her sister laughed at her during as Kazane told her about Nozomi. Kazane was later advised that no one's perfect. The next day, Nozomi was able to utilize Kazane's ability by looking at her pony tail. Right before they could finish the last pass, Nozomi told the wrong direction to Non, prompting Kazane to shout out loud about where the real landing spot would be. While Kazane realized that Nozomi told the wrong direction on purpose. Nozomi then said that she was waiting for Kazane to gain some confidence. In the end, they were able to attain the highest score and break through Kazane's reticence. Kazane realized her sister's advice that no one's perfect, but her friends were precious.Chapter 40, pages 1-19 Sometime later, Room 309 finally got the opportunity to participate in a trial match. Kazane was later teased by Nozomi for having a C-cup. However, they were surprised upon knowing that they have to fight Ujibe instead of Hokuto. As the match started, Kazane decided to attack Ujibe first, but was easily blocked. Shortly after, while all of them distracting Ujibe's attention, Nozomi prepared to attack Ujibe by performing some of acrobatic movements before unleashing a powerful attack. However, Ujibe was able to dodge, but it shredded her swimsuit. Along with her roommates, she was later embarrassingly tried to cover her body.Chapter 41, pages 1-18 Later, Kazane and her friends went to the cafeteria, where they met Hanabi Kawai and Mio Kusakai. Furthermore, they also met Rin Rokudo. While the Elite Class then explained that Nozomi used "Vacuum Butt Cannon" to rip off their swimsuits. The next day, Hokuto announced that her fighting style would be Outfighter.Chapter 42, pages 1-18 The next day, Kazane was seen surprised upon witnessing Nozomi wore a weird swimsuit called the "UTM".Chapter 43, page 10 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Kazane got her turn in group 4, along with Ai Shimada and Momo Horiuchi, they face off against the first rank of the Elite Class, Mio Kusakai.Chapter 44, page 6 When Sayaka Miyata fought Rin Rokudo, she explained that Sayaka has found a way to defeat Rin by using her "K-acceleration". As she got her turn to participate, Kazane attacked Mio by herself. On the other hand, Mio advised her that she must team up with the others if she really wanted to defeat her. Mio then asked if Kazane recall about their first meeting, Mio stated that she loved Kazane for being timid. However, Mio then realized that Kazane was commanding both Momo Horiuchi and Ai Shimada in order to corner her. Kazane revealed the power of her "Scanning Hand", and how she managed to acquire data on every student in the class. As the three of them managed to corner Mio, they were suddenly paralyzed. While laughing, Mio revealed her "Breast Hypnosis" technique. Their attempts ended in failure, as Mio wiped them out easily.Chapter 54, pages 1-17 Right after her defeat, Kazane was seen depressed. Afraid that her performance was insufficient to keep her in the academy. Later that night, Kazane gave her data book to Nozomi, filled with all the information that she gathered. Unsatisfied with this, Nozomi invited Kazane to talk with Ujibe. Upon arriving there, they were greeted by Hanabi Kawai. While Hanabi explained that Mio was punished for using a technique that was banned by Ujibe. On the other hand, Ujibe herself then also explained that performance was actually rather splendid, since she forced Mio to use a technique that was explicitly banned from the matches. Mio also supported Kazane. Realizing that she was able to stay with her friends, Kazane smiled. The next day, Kazane saw the bulletin board while noticing that all of her roommates, including herself, have been promoted into the Elite Class. Nozomi then gave back her data book, suggesting to keep filling it.Chapter 55, pages 1-17 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. When Nozomi found Sayaka, Non and Kazane rushed toward them. They traveled around, and ended up being scolded by Kobayakawa for bringing too much stuff. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, she and the other Outfighters were coached by Miyo Harada, while the Infighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players.Chapter 58, page 2 On the last day of the trip, Kobayakawa announced that they would held trial matches. However, Kazane stated that she didn't want to challenge someone. When Nozomi was challenged by Usagi Tsukishita, Nozomi asked who was she, prompting Kazane to explain that Usagi was an Outfighter like her.Chapter 62, page 6-9 The next day, she witnessed Nozomi's fight with Usagi. Later that night, Kazane and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 5-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Kazane got her turn in the second group, along with Non Toyoguchi, Atsuko Yoshida, and Usagi Tsukishita.Chapters 65-66 As Setouchi managed to win the first match, Kazane and her teammates prepared for the second match. Suddenly, Kazane stated that she felt sick to her stomach. But soon, Usagi told her not to run away since Mio Kusakai has bestowed them with a victory. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the second group, consisting of Kei Higuchi, Mai Itoeda, Ayase Kurogiri, and Sanae Hououin.Chapter 73, pages 1-18 Before the match started, Kazane was unable to change her swimsuit, which ended up being helped by Sanae. As the match started, her teammates were cornered by their own opponents. Shortly after, Sanae approached her. Kazane seemed panicked, but soon Kazane commanded her teammates to do something. Non and Yoshida suddenly jumped to flip the Land over. As such, they managed to defeat the two of Suruga's players. While Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Later, Sanae began praising Kazane since she managed to fool them. Sanae immediately rushed towards Yoshida, defeating Yoshida by blowing her away. Sanae also tried to get rid of Usagi, but Usagi was protected by Non. While Kurogiri fought Non and Usagi, Sanae began fighting Kazane, cornering her. However, Kazane suddenly countered Sanae with "Meteor Hip", much to Sanae's surprise. As Kazane revealed her "Hip of Babylon", Sanae figured out that Kazane was able to copy various techniques from Setouchi's other students.Chapter 75, pages 1-18 Kazane began overwhelming Sanae by using multiple techniques. When Kazane was about to finish her, Sanae began twirling her breasts before using them like a drill to stab Kazane, causing Kazane surprised. Kazane was pushed away, but when Sanae was about to use her "Pie Pile Piper" for the second time, Non ambushed her. Sanae then realized that Setouchi managed to corner Kurogiri, as Kurogiri's "Fairy Butt" returned to its original shape.Chapter 76, pages 1-17 Shortly after, Sanae decided to assist Kurogiri by defeating Usagi. But soon, Kurogiri was defeated by Non and Kazane, leaving Sanae as the last Suruga's player. Sanae used her "Pie Pile Piper" again, but Non and Kazane were able to block it. Despite this, by using a feint, Sanae was able to blow Non away, defeating her. Sanae then prepared her "Pie Pile Piper" once more in order to finish Kazane. However, right before Non's defeat, she kicked off the Land, causing the Land to lose its balance. As such, Sanae lost her grip and released one of her "Pie Pile Piper" sooner than she intended. Kazane then used her last technique, "Boob Dunk". The two collided and bounced each other. Sanae and Kazane were seem to sink at the same time. However, when viewing replays, the camera showed that Kazane sunk first, since Sanae was saved by a whirlpool caused by her "Pie Pile Piper". As such, Suruga won the second match.Chapter 77, pages 1-17 Later, Kazane apologized for being defeated, but Ujibe told her not to worry about that. Thus they have to trust the final match to her teammates. Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. Later that night at the feast, Kazane was able to get along with Suruga's students.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Scanning Hand.jpg|Kazane's main ability, the "Scanning Hand". Hip of Babylon.jpg|Kazane shows the "Hip of Babylon". Kazane copies Hip Meteor.jpg|Kazane copies Nozomi's technique, "Meteor Hip". Mirror Ass.jpg|Kazane copies Murata's technique, "Mirror Butt". Snake Bite.jpg|Kazane copies "Deadly Snake Butt". Hip Hammer.jpg|Kazane copies "Hammer Hip". Derringer Hip.jpg|Kazane copies "Derringer Hip". Boob Dunk.jpg|Kazane copies "Boob Dunk". Kazane uses Giant Swing_Butt.jpg|Kazane copies "Giant Swing Butt". Kazane draws a pharaoh statue.jpg|Kazane accessing an ancient technique. Kazane uses Nate_Butt Bolg.jpg|Kazane copies "Neith Butt Bolg". Nozomi&Kazane Combination Tech.jpg|Kazane and Nozomi's combination technique. When Kazane participates in a trial match, both of her teachers, Nagisa Ujibe and Hitomi Hokuto state that she is fast enough. As such, she is classified as an Outfighter. Strategist & Tactician: Despite her timid nature, Kazane is surprisingly able to cooperate with others. She is even capable of commanding her teammates around, which has been proven during the class exchange match. Furthermore, it has also been shown that Kazane is capable of reading the current situation, and utilizing any stuff around her, like ordering her teammates to flip the "Flight" Land type, which used for the second match of the East-West War. Scanning Hand (スキャニングハンド, Sukyaningu Hando): Kazane's right hand is a bit more sensitive than average, which allows her to sense strange winds, constitution, abilities, and habits of the people she touches. She is also able to copy, remember, and understand various Keijo techniques from any butt she touches. So far, she claims to have touched the entire Setouchi students' butts, as well her teacher, Miku Kobayakawa. Hip of Babylon (ヒップ・オブ・バビロン, Hippu Obu Babiron): During the training camp her teacher, Kobayakawa, helps her in order to fully master her "Scanning Hand".Chapter 75, page 17 Thus, Kazane is now capable of accessing various techniques. Through the butts she touches, she can use other people's techniques and make them her own, regardless of the type of techniques. As such, she can also use Infighting and Counter styles. In addition, Kazane is also capable of copying chest attacks. *'Meteor Hip' (メテオ・ヒップ, Meteo Hippu): Initially, this technique is mastered by Nozomi Kaminashi during the training camp. However, Kazane is quickly able to learn this technique and has copied it. Kazane firstly swings her butt to her opponent's face. They later think that she is going to pull her butt back. However, Kazane stops her butt for a few seconds, before striking them down. Essentially, it is a form of feint attack that utilizes the full weight and force of her butt. *'Mirror Butt' (反鏡尻, Hankyō Ketsu): A counter type technique. This technique belongs to Mari Murata. Kazane synchronizes her movement with her opponent's, completely mirroring them, before countering them quickly. *'Deadly Snake Butt' (凶蛇連尻, Kyōja Renketsu): This technique belongs to Rin Rokudo. This allows its user to attack the opponent perpetually at high speeds, while showing a bunch of snakes. *'Hammer Hip' (ハンマー・ヒップ, Hanmā Hippu): This technique belongs to Hanabi Kawai. Kazane swings her butt horizontally to attack the opponent. *'Derringer Hip' (デリンジャー・ヒップ, Derinjā Hippu): This technique belongs to Mio Kusakai. Kazane launches a double attack, targeting her opponent's flank. *'Boob Dunk' (乳ダンク, Chichi Danku): This technique belongs to her teacher, Kobayakawa. Kazane touches her right boob before rushing towards the opponent and attacks them. *'Giant Swing Butt' (尻大車輪, Shiri Dai Sharin): This technique belongs to Usagi Tsukishita. By jumping into the air, the user spins vertically, before unleashing their attack with enough strength. *'Neith Butt Bolg' (ネイト・ケツ・ボルグ, Neito Ketsu Borugu): An ancient butt technique obtained by scanning a pharaoh's butt. Kazane draws out a pharaoh statue. Mimicking a pyramid, Kazane sharpens her butt. While her back turns to the opponent, Kazane releases her butt at high speed. She then targets the opponent's crotch, effectively striking them down. No matter how the opponent tries to dodge, it always targets their crotch. How the technique works is still a mystery, as scientists can't even explain this yet. Bright Bridge Straight Drop (明石海峡落とし, Akashi Kaikyō Otoshi): A combination technique she performed alongside Nozomi Kaminashi. As Kazane holds the opponent's right foot, Nozomi holds the opponent's left foot. By force, they are flexing their opponent's feet by using their butts, before flipping them onto the ground. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(Introducing herself) "My name is... Kazane Aoba"Chapter 36, page 12 *"I want my sister to know I'm doing well. I want her to know... That I'm strong!!"Chapter 75, page 15 Trivia *Kazane means "wind's sound". References Navigation Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Elite Class Category:Hiroshima Branch Category:Keijo Players Category:Outfighters